


War to War

by LegallyLupin1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegallyLupin1/pseuds/LegallyLupin1
Summary: Sirius Black has lost everything. His best friends are dead, all to the fault of another friend, a Marauder. He still got himself shut in Azkaban after going after that rat, but he is proved innocent not long later.Remus Lupin had lost everything too. His best friends are dead, his boyfriend in prison and Harry Potter isn't in his care... yet. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall ask Remus to care for Harry when the child is only two years old, and Remus is still broken and has only been sober for four months. This fic flicks between two perspectives (chapters one and two are the same day, the same with three and four, etc, etc), Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. This is basically an experiment to see if the two perspective thing works, so it's not going to be perfect. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/ OC, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The day it all begun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm a young writer, 12, who writes for fun and nothing more. My main CW's for this fic are heavy emotions and language but I'll put a warning at the beginning of every chapter. I appreciate you choosing my fic and I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> CW's: Heavy emotions, language and descriptions of abuse.

Sirius landed straight into Godric's Hollow, his entire body already shaking with grief. Dumbledore must've got it wrong... there's no way Peter would rat them out. The street's deserted, and... oh Merlin... no, no, no, the roof is blown off. Sirius dropped to his knees, his legs refusing to keep him up anymore. But... why? Sirius heard a cry echo from the house and his stomach dropped. _Harry!_ Using the gate as support, Sirius moved himself into the house, almost crying out in agony when James'... James' body lie on the floor. The whole world had fallen apart, everything had gone... there was nothing left. James had helped Sirius through the worst time of his life, now he was dead, EVERYONE WAS DEAD. The only thing that stopped Sirius crumpling to the floor and curling up next to James was the cries washing through the house. Sirius all but ran away from the body and up the stairs, where he felt the same horrible, shuddering feeling. Lily's body lay in front of the crib, and Sirius knew Voldemort had killed her in attempt to get Harry, but his Red refused to move aside. The guilt, the horror, the pain washed over him when Sirius had to step over her to get Harry. 'Pahfoot. Pahfoot.' The small child sniffled, but Sirius had no words for him. He took Harry into Lily and James' room, not being able to bear the state of the nursery a moment longer. 'I love you, Harry.' Sirius whispered into the child's ear, pacing up and down the small room. Sirius had seen the scar... that horrible mark of evil, but couldn't look at it. 'You always remember that.' Sirius knew he had to get Harry out, but his head didn't make any sense. 

'Sirius? Wha' are you doin' 'ere?!' Hagrid's voice came from the doorway. 'I came to pick up youn' 'Arry.' Sirius looked up at the Giant's large frame in confusion.

'I came to pick Harry up. I'm his Godfather, surely I can take him home to the flat with Remus?'

'Professor Dumbledore reques'ed I take 'Arry to his 'unt and Uncle's 'ouse.' Sirius felt his stomach drop, and he was suddenly so overcome with grief his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. 'No... I'm his Godfather, I'll take Harry home. It's all because of that old fucker Dumbledore his parents are dead anyway.' Hagrid looked outraged, but Sirius was beyond caring. 'I can' le' you do tha' I'm afrai'.' Sirius just held the little boy tighter in his arms, refusing to believe he was about to lose him. 'Hagrid... please... I-' Sirius stopped, seeing Hagrid's now reproachful expression. It was no use. 'Take my motorbike.' Sirius struggled, 'just promise me you'll get him there safely.' Hagrid nodded seriously and Sirius kissed Harry's cheek before taking a moment to regain the strength to stand. 'Be a good boy for Padfoot, Harry.' Sirius said fiercely, fighting to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. The little boy nodded solemnly, and Sirius stood. 'Keep him safe, Hagrid, promise me.' Sirius hugged Harry to his chest one last time before passing him to Hagrid. 'I'll kee' 'im safe.' Hagrid said. Hagrid bustled out of the room with the child bundled in his arms, and Sirius lingered for a moment, not wanting to see his friends body again. The charm had been broken, he could apparate. So Sirius apparated straight back to his flat, shaking with grief. Sirius knew the moment he was back Remus was still asleep, so he curled up on the sofa and sobbed, his entire body quivering. 'Sirius? Sirius? What happened, love, breathe.' Remus had immediately parked himself next to Sirius and enveloped him into a hug, waiting Sirius' sobs to subside. 'They're gone... Lily and James, they're gone.' Sirius whispered, his throat raw from crying, his face red and irritated from the tears. Sirius felt Remus gulp against his forehead. 'Gone?' He whispered, and Sirius nodded, the top of his head brushing against Remus' chin. 'Gone...' Remus repeated, and began to tremble. Remus didn't try to break away, and Sirius wasn't going anywhere, so the two sat there, tears pouring down their cheeks. 'Lupin? Black?' A voice came from the fire, and both men's immediate reaction was to spring up, wand in hand. Sirius relaxed when it was McGonagall's head in the flames, dropped his wand and knelt down next to the fireplace. 'I take it you heard.' Sirius croaked, his throat still raw from sobbing. Remus fell next to Sirius, his arm round his shoulders, his own face red from the tears. 'I heard. It's awful, I'm sorry for your loss, Lupin, Black. I know you both meant a lot to them.' Sirius hung his head, the tears spurting from his eyes again. McGonagall couldn't understand. 'Lily and James,' he croaked, 'you meant a lot to them too.' McGonagall was silent for a few moments, and Sirius heard her sniff loudly. 'Black.' She said so sharply that Sirius looked up. 'You'll be ok.' She said, softer. 'You too, Lupin.' Remus nodded, and Sirius could hear the pair conversing, but he didn't listen nor have an input. 'Alright, goodbye, Lupin, Black.' She said, and her head disappeared. 

'I'm going to find Peter.' Sirius didn't wait for an answer, he just slammed out of the flat, leaving Remus alone, scared and depressed. 


	2. The day it all began: Remus' perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin discovers Lily and James are dead. There isn't really much else to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance... I hate making Moony sad. 
> 
> CW's: Heavy emotions and language.

Remus rolled over and felt for Sirius' hand under the duvet. He held Sirius' smaller hands clutched in his own, knowing Sirius was still asleep. His mane of hair fanned out on the pillow, tickling Remus' face. He pushed it gently aside and Sirius turned over. He was wide awake too. Sirius' left hand squeezed Remus' back as his right traced the scar over his face. 'Just going to the bathroom, Moony.' Sirius whispered, slipping out of bed. Remus knew all too well that Sirius was actually going to raid the fridge, but he settled himself in the spot Sirius had just left. He thought he heard a door slam just as he was on the brink of sleep, but assumed it was the wind. 

Remus awoke with a start, sweat trickling down his forehead. The stupid wolves even haunt him in his dreams. Remus stretched out and rolled over so he could curl up next to Sirius, but he wasn't there. Remus sat up quickly, fear flooding his body as he mentally went through every place Sirius could be at seven in the morning. He yanked on a jumper and stumbled into the living room, almost falling over in shock and horror when he saw him. Sirius was curled up in the corner of the sofa, shaking and crying. Remus practically ran over and fell next to Sirius, wrapping his long arms around the mess. 'Sirius?' He said quietly. 'Sirius? What happened, love, breathe.' Sirius had been having quite a few panic attacks in the last year. One after Dorcas was killed, one after Marlene, one when Harry was born and it looked as though he wouldn't make it... One when they discovered there was a spy in the Order and one when Regulas died. The first one that Remus could remember was the day before James and Lily got married, because Sirius was scared Death Eaters would crash the place. After a while both men learned, unless Sirius was having difficulty breathing, the best thing to do was hugs, silence and to wait it out. It terrified Remus every time, and this was one of the worse ones. Sirius was taking deep, shuddering breaths and crying and shaking uncontrollably. He tried to fight Remus off a few times, but the last time Remus let go Sirius fell off the sofa in a fit of grief and ended up in St Mungo's. So Remus held Sirius tight, and eventually he stopped fighting it. Sirius leaned against him, now completely silent with his face buried in Remus' shirt. 'They're gone, Lily and James, they're gone.' Sirius whispered, and Remus felt Sirius shuffle so Remus' head was on top of his. Gone? But that meant... 'Gone?' Remus asked, his mouth dry and that horrible feeling behind his eyes that meant he was about to cry. Sirius nodded his head. 'Gone...' Remus repeated. He felt tears drip down his face, but Sirius was crying too. Every so often, Sirius' arms would tighten around Remus and he would bury hid face deeper into Remus' shirt and let out a sob, and every time Remus rubbed his back soothingly and shushed him. 'Shh, shh, it's alright.' Sirius didn't seem to hear him, but if he did he didn't respond. Remus heard it first, a sound coming from the fireplace, and he turned his head. 'Lupin? Black.' Both men leapt up, wands in one hand and using the other to furiously wipe the tears from their faces. Remus lowered his wand when he saw his old Professor's head in the fire, but stayed standing. Sirius dropped his wand completely and fell to the floor in front of the fireplace, hugging his knees. 'I take it you heard?' He croaked, wiping his eyes on the corner of his sleeve. Remus collapsed next to Sirius, one arm round his protectively. 'I heard. It's awful, I'm sorry for your loss, Lupin, Black. I know you both meant a lot to them.' Meant a lot to them... it should be me dead, Remus thought. 'Lily and James...' Sirius croaked, 'you meant a lot to them too.' Remus' grip on Sirius' shoulders tightened, and he felt Sirius' long hair brush his hand, meaning he had hung his head. 'Black.' She said sharply, so sharply both men looked at her in surprise. 'You'll be alright.' She said softly, 'you too Lupin. I'll be by later to discuss the matter of Harry Potter with you. Alright, goodbye Lupin, Black.' McGonagall's head disappeared but neither men moved for a moment. 'I'm going to find Peter.' Sirius said abruptly, and slammed out of the flat. Remus wandered the flat for hours, feeling numb. He drained several cups of tea and stared at the wall, anxiously waiting for Sirius to return, or McGonagall to come, whichever happened first. It was nightfall before there was another noise from Sirius and Remus' flat at all, and that was Minerva flooing in. ''lo Professor.' Remus said glumly, cradling the latest mug of tea in his hands. 'Tea?' He asked. 'Not today, Lupin. I take it you haven't turned on the wireless today?' Remus stared at her, dumbfounded. Why on earth did he need to listen to a wireless? 'No.' He said shortly, 'why.' McGonagall seemed lost for words, first time for everything. She watched him sympathetically, her eyes full of regret. 'What is it, Professor?' He asked wearily. His day couldn't get any worse, there wasn't much more for him to lose. He hated that look, the one she gave him after a full moon, too. 'Black's been sent to Azkaban.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I hate making my Moony feel pain just as much as you do, but I swear there is no other way to do it. I apologise deeply. Let's hear Sirius' take on the Azkaban story.


	3. The day from his nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I hear someone say Black - Pettigrew confrontation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stings!
> 
> CW's: Language and heavy emotions.

Sirius cornered Peter on a small lane just outside London, anger and rage ready to beat that fucking traitor into a bloody pulp. The stupid little rat knew he'd been spotted and ran for it, but Sirius was faster. 'You filthy traitor.' Sirius spat, towering over the smaller man easily. 'You dirty little fucker.'

'How could you!' Peter howled. 'How could you betray your best friends like that?' He cried, attracting the attention of passing muggles. 'They trusted you!'

'THEY FUCKING TRUSTED YOU TOO.' Sirius yelled. Both men had drawn their wands now, pointing them at each other. Sirius would've won easily, but Peter was cleverer than people gave him credit for. 'Avada Kedavra!' Sirius hissed, missing by a millimetre. Sirius saw. Sirius knew exactly what Pettigrew would do.

'Bombarda Maxima.' Peter whispered, right as Sirius' wand was raised. In the diversion, Sirius watched Peter slip down to rat size, then attempted to stamp on him.

'Sirius Black. You are under arrest for the murder of twelve innocent muggles, the murder of Peter Pettigrew and association with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' 'Pettigrew isn't dead, you idiots. He's down there.' Sirius repeated for the fourth time. 'Peter was changed to secret keeper on twenty ninth of October. I didn't murder those bloody muggles, Pettigrew did.' 'Eye-witnesses report you had your wa-' 'I SAID- Pettigrew cast some charm then turned into his animagus and went down the drain. Get an eye-witness. Get Remus John Lupin to these Auror offices.' 'Remus Lupin is an unregistered werewolf. He is a dark creature and cannot be trusted.' 'Fine, call Dumbledo- no, call Minerva McGonagall. Get someone in here who knows what they are talking about.' Sirius was drained. To the point he actually didn't care if he went to Azkaban or not... apart from for Remus. Sirius was chained to a chair in a courtroom talking to a single Auror, trying to convince him he was innocent. 'Very well, I shall call Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minerva...' The Auror frowned down at his paper, 'McGonagall.' So Sirius stayed in that chair, waiting for McGonagall to arrive. When she did it certainly looked like she was about to kill someone. 'What is the meaning of this?' She demanded? Dumbledore at her elbow. As the Auror explained it she burst out laughing. 'Sirius Black? Kill people? He wouldn't touch a soul. He's scared of me, for Godric's sake.' Sirius could have sworn he heard Dumbledore murmur something about that saying being a new one. 'You're judging him just because of his name! That boy has got more Potter in him than Black! He was raised by the Potters, Euphumia and Fleamont have been his parents since his First Year at Hogwarts, you know full well they're decent people! Tell them Albus.' Dumbledore muttered something to Minerva, and she gave a great sniff and retreated to the back of the court. 'I do not believe Sirius would harm anyone. I do not, however, understand how this is Peter Pettigrew's doing.' The Auror looked at Sirius pointedly. 'We thought Peter would be the better option. We switched it on the 29th, funny how, two days later my best friends are dead.' Looking over his shoulder, he saw Minerva make to dart forward before thinking better of it and turning round. 'I was not informed of the switch.' Dumbledore sounded, not angry, merely amused. 'That's because we didn't know who we could trust.' Sirius grumbled. He hung his head for a moment before looking up an gazing at one spot in particular. 'I didn't even tell Remus...' Sirius said, almost inaudibly. He heard the shuddering gasp from McGonagall, and a small squeak of surprise from Dumbledore. 'It was horrible.' Sirius looked up and met the Auror's stare, knowing his own eyes were red and puffy. 'You have no witnesses, Mr Black. This court grants you life in Azkaban.' McGonagall marched forward, her mouth open, but Dumbledore stopped her. 'You send me to Azkaban then. You do that while that little shit that was supposed to be my friend is still on the loose.' Sirius said coldly. 'You don't know what you're doing, you cold-hearted-' Whatever interesting name Minerva was about to come up for the Auror was cut off when two dementors glided into the room. 'Professor.' Sirius said desperately, turning to McGonagall, 'tell Remus. Please, tell him the truth, I swear every word I spoke was the truth.' 'I believe you, Black, I'll tell him.' McGonagall assured him, then the dementors began to drag Sirius away. Sirius Black was to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.


End file.
